1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder-mounting structure configured for mounting of (a) a holder having an electric component to (b) a holder mounting portion provided in an electrical junction box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile and other vehicles incorporate various electronic devices. In order to deliver supply of electricity to these various electronic devices, the automobiles include electrical junction boxes that integrate electric components such as connectors, relays, and fuses, the junction boxes being provided between a power source and the electronic devices. A holder mounting portion is provided in the electrical junction box, and a holder having at least one electric component (which is referred to as “component-equipped holder” throughout this specification) is mounted to the holder mounting portion
A known mounting structure of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-159693.
The component-equipped holder comprises an electric component such as a fuse and a holder to which the fuse is attached. The holder is formed in a shape of a cylinder having a bottom. Also, the holder includes a guide hole into which the fuse is slidably inserted. The fuse is attached to the holder in a state where the fuse is fitted in the guide hole.
The holder mounting portion has a cylindrical shape and inserted slidably into the holder. Also, the holder mounting portion is partitioned by a plurality of partition walls so that a plurality of female terminals are accommodated therein. When the holder is slidably inserted into the holder mounting portion, a terminal of the fuse is pressed into the female terminal so that the fuse is connected to the female terminal.
A downside to such a state-of-the-art component-equipped holder is that the female terminal connected to the electric wire may be positioned in a displaced state with respect to its legitimate position defined by design due to distortion and obliquity in the female terminal caused by the electric wire being pulled. Meanwhile, the fuse is fitted into the guide hole so that its displacement with respect to the holder is prevented. Accordingly, the fuse is moved close to the female terminal displaced with respect to the legitimate position. In this case, the female terminal may be forcibly and/or torsionally inserted, which requires a larger force (i.e., an insertion force). Further, when the female terminal is forcibly and/or torsionally inserted, the fuse may experience deformed or damaged.